


Lo que era necesario

by freshlytyped



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Breeding, Drug Use, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Father/Son Incest, Forced Pregnancy, Incest, M/M, Married Couple, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Parent/Child Incest, Pheromones, Pregnancy Kink, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sleep Sex
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:15:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freshlytyped/pseuds/freshlytyped
Summary: La relación más controversial es la del Avatar del Orgullo y la del Avatar de la Ira. Parecen haberse odiado por largos siglos, y ahora están unidos en lo que llaman un matrimonio. A Satán no le sienta del todo esto. Siente que está incompleto, y lo único que lo completaría, a sus ojos, es un hijo.
Relationships: Lucifer/Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Lo que era necesario

**Author's Note:**

> Escribí esto para el reto relámpago de la página de Facebook "Es de Fanfics", que trataba temas oscuros. Los temas fueron sorteados según tu mes de nacimiento, y al nacer en Agosto, el tema que me tocó fue "inseminación forzada".
> 
> Pensé que podía venirle bien al ship, y por qué no, al AU que he creado con una buena amiga mía del mismo.
> 
> ¿Espero que les guste?

Lucifer se levanta abruptamente de su propio escritorio. De pronto, su frío despacho le parece una sala de torturas que le hace sentir incómodo. Piensa que, aún abandone el lugar, la sensación no lo abandonará a él, y aterrado, cubre su figura con ayuda de la larga capa que reviste su esbelta espalda. 

—Ya hemos tocado el tema antes —sisea —. No pienso que sea el momento. No pienso que yo sea capaz de cumplir tu… Tu capricho. 

El gesto ofendido de su esposo no se hace esperar. 

— ¿Capricho? —vocifera enfadado, en tono fúrico —Desde que nací, Lucifer, me has tenido bajo tu poder. Me hiciste… —le sigue, poniéndose de pie, disgustado hasta la médula. Su cabeza pica en la zona de la que emergen los imponentes cuernos que adornan su forma demoníaca —Me hiciste amarte, amarte por entero, hasta que no supe quien era yo, y ni te inmutaste. 

Apenas alcanza a abrir la boca para replicar. Apenas alcanza a decir su nombre, procurando mantener la calma que él mismo ha conseguido extinguir. 

—Satán...

—No —interrumpe —. Escúchame a mí.

Al demonio mayor se le roba el aliento ante la frase exprimida a la fuerza de cualquier despojo de ira. Opta por la mejor opción: dejarlo ser.

—Bien —cede. Su labio inferior tiembla y la brisa en el exterior comienza a volverse un ventarrón —. Te escucho.

Satán sabe que lo escuchará, pero duda que lo entienda. Tiene los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y la postura firme que detesta cuando discuten los temas que a ambos les conciernen. No puede evitar pensar que Lucifer no lo ama tanto como juró amarlo hace milenios distantes, años ajenos como sus labios que son gélidos después de las peleas. Sus besos entumecen, como si besara metal.

—Eres a quien amo. Lo sabes desde que fui joven. Sabes que, pasara lo que pasara, mis pasos regresaron a ti, aún proclamara odiarte —baja la voz, se acerca, y calmando sus emociones negativas, sus manos afirman la cintura del mayor —. Solamente… 

Sus dedos vacilan, pero avanzan. Avanzan hasta que afirman el vientre que espera admirar redondo un día. Aquel día, cabe señalar, se le hace lejano.

— ¿Fue acaso ese tu argumento? 

Como es de esperarse, permanece incólume. Entiende, mas no desea lo mismo.

—No —deposita un beso sobre sus oscuros cabellos, y acaricia la zona donde sus manos están posadas, como esperando que una criatura en el interior le responda —, sé que no estarías contento solo con saber que te amo —y su tono desciende de nuevo, sus ojos descoloridos del verde que aviva el fuego carmín en los ojos de su queridísimo —, porque tú rara vez estás conforme con algo.

—Quítame tus manos de encima.

Satán obedece, apesumbrado.

— ¿Por qué no podemos tener un hijo?

El pequeño espacio a rellenar con una respuesta que debería conformarlos se tensa. El aire no existe.

—Ya hemos tocado el tema antes —exhala —. Lárgate.

No hay mayor explicación.

—Bien —susurra, apartándose —. Nos vemos.

El silencio es su despedida. Satán no esperaba nada diferente, pero no quita que lo sienta cuando cierra la puerta consciente de que Lucifer no va a seguirlo, y es la manera en la que sus días transcurren.

Mientras más realiza la situación, más siente que se ha cansado de la espera, de los cabos sueltos, del egoísmo, aquel egoísmo que ha soportado desde que tiene memoria y conciencia propias, aquel egoísmo que impidió que pensara en otro ser con los ojos del amor que le profesa a una figura inconmovible, a una estatua indestructible. Ni su belleza, ni su expresión, ni su postura… Él no puede cambiar nada de esto sin un poco de presión, se percata, y al percatarse, una risita le retumba en el pecho.

* * *

Quién diría. Sí, ¿quién diría que su rebelión, su auténtica rebelión, llegaría gracias a una absurda problemática que podía cortar de raíz?

A partir de la última pelea que tuvieron, entre comillas pelea, se comporta de la manera soñada que a su esposo le fascina. Una pizca de sospecha sigue presente en cada abrazo, eso sí. Entre líneas, el mayor lee que urde uno de sus planes, razón por la que debe adelantarse a la siguiente deducción que ejecute.

Sucede pronto, cuando le ofrece el café matutino, café que Lucifer recibe, sujetando la taza perezoso. Le da un vistazo desinteresado antes de dejarla caer al suelo, sentado correctamente en la silla de su escritorio. Una expresión de aburrimiento cruza su rostro níveo y ojeroso, y el carmín de su alma, refulgente y arrasador, inquiere, demanda una explicación. 

Satán boquea como pez fuera del agua, falto de gracia. Sus manos tiemblan al apretarlas tanto, y sus nudillos se vuelven blancos. 

— ¿Aún tienes esperanza? 

Parpadean a la vez, el Avatar de la Ira encontrándose pasmado. 

Otro silencio. 

La resignación arde fuertemente en el ego de los pretenciosos. 

—Tch —chasquea la lengua, sus cejas juntándose en una clara señal de molestia —. Te diste cuenta.

—Imposible pasar por alto que me estás drogando cuando mis caderas están creciendo —y dicho esto, el demonio de cabellos negros delinea el contorno de sus caderas con sus delicados dedos, malcontento.

—Es una pena. Tus caderas eran atractivas antes, pero ahora que se han ensanchado… —sin terminar su oración, se acerca al Avatar del Orgullo, posando sus manos encima de las de este. Escucha su suspiro con especial atención, sintiendo la piel de las manos caliente al trazar el lugar —Hermoso. ¿Tienes una idea de cuán hermoso eres?

Los mechones azabache rebotan sobre su frente en el instante en el que gira la cabeza para no tener que encararlo. Hasta el último de los cabellos dorados de su muchacho podrían cegarlo, y hoy no tiene ninguna idea del por qué.

—Detente —demanda en un suspiro tembloroso, tirando de su propio cuerpo con el propósito de zafarse de su agarre. 

La alfombra de su despacho debe estar mojada.

Una risita burlona remece sus sesos.

—Como tú digas —consiente, y se aparta. Se aparta sin más. No hay muecas, obstáculos, y lo altera. Lo altera en exceso.

El veneno de unos iris tan verdes escoce en su cuerpo. 

—Esa es una reacción inusual de ti —señala.

—Porque todavía me queda un truco.

Su cara sigue ardiendo, su corazón bombea sangre a mil… No obstante, procura mantener la compostura. Procura mantener la compostura incluso encerrado en unos brazos que de sopetón se volvieron tan fuertes, unos brazos que son capaces de sostenerlo como anhelaba, unos brazos que pueden apresarlo como al demonio menor le plazca. 

Coloca sus manos en el pecho de Satán, alcanzando a reaccionar para empujarlo. Se transforma obviando cualquier clase de aviso, y al apenas alzar su brazo, divisa la forma de demonio del otro. Retrocede, y una brillante cola verde, una cola que conoce bien, recubierta de escamas y espinas, aprieta sus extremidades y le arranca un estridente alarido.

— ¡Te ordeno que me sueltes!

El modo en el que hace esfuerzos delata que podría partir a la mitad su cola, cosa que llegados a este punto, no sabe por qué no ha hecho todavía. El rubio, entonces, dotado de toda la calma del mundo, acerca su mano a su mejilla, y sonriendo, apegando la manga de su camisa a la nariz del innegable dueño de su vida eterna, y, tierno, murmura, con voz de seda, que lo ama.

Raro es que es la confesión lo que termina de asfixiarlo y hace que caiga al piso cual peso muerto. Su niño le sigue, y rodeando su cuerpo también con los brazos, lo levanta.

—No hay por qué preocuparse, Lucifer —arrulla —. Cuidaré bien de ti.

* * *

Instalarse en la habitación no es una tarea que le cueste muchos esfuerzos.

Sabe que su esposo duerme, y dormirá un largo rato.

Se dedica a contemplarlo con el debido entusiasmo, gozando de desvestirlo capa a capa, incrédulo de que, después de tanto, sigue vistiéndose con cantidades ridículas de ropa. Cuesta creer que no lo ha visto desnudo por completo hasta hoy.

La timidez jamás existió, por lo que tener el bonito cuerpo que atesora entre sus largos y cuidadosos dedos desnudo no supone una larga espera. Se ríe entre dientes porque el bonito cuerpo reacciona ante cada toque. Ninguno pasa inadvertido, y Satán adora los respingos que da. Los consume como consume cada rincón de la lechosa tez a besos hambrientos, usando más la lengua que los dientes, los que al rasparse en su cuello liberan el aroma del azufre y las rosas marchitas, un aroma bochornoso que cumple la función de emocionarlo.

Tamborilea las puntas de sus dedos en sus costillas, apresurado para voltearlo sobre su vientre. Lucifer forcejea, queriendo despertar, mas su sueño es tan dulce como las manos que alzan sus caderas y afirman su pecho y estómago en almohadas. Es la posición adecuada. Es la posición que se encargará de aprovechar, y lo hace, sujetando sus manos en su espalda, forzando el ángulo hasta que está conforme con lo que puede ser una _fertilización_ exitosa. 

Satán se empuja centímetro a centímetro, enseñando una paciencia antinatural, sobretodo para él.

—Era necesario —le dice a su esposo en el oído. Su melodía audaz que va acompañada de gráciles movimientos le provoca un gruñido entre sueños, y lloriquea su nombre apenas terminan de fundirse —. Era necesario —repite, y su propio cuerpo reacciona aplastando con su peso el de Lucifer, acertando en la dominancia, su ritmo cambiando a uno brutal progresivamente.

La habitación que comparten, en la que se admiten cosas que a nadie le dirían, en la que se besan afectuosos, en la que hablan melancólicos, en la que recuerdan sonrientes, en la que reviven a suspiros, se vuelve un espacio húmedo y cálido. Ni hablar del charco de fluidos que se forma bajo el par.

Satán inhala, inhala lo que han creado juntos en un corto lapso de tiempo, y se abraza más a la obsesión de contemplar a un hombrecito estoico al que pueda cuidar, a Lucifer esperando a su hijo.

A Lucifer le gusta la atención. Satán piensa que la tendrá de sobra en los días que cargue a su descendencia en el vientre, que la tendrá de sobra de su parte cuando cumpla sus antojos según se exterioricen.

Sus colmillos se hunden en la unión del hombro y el cuello de Lucifer. Saborea su sangre, y al hacerlo se motiva para continuar. 

—Te cuidaré. Cuidaré bien de ti. Cuidaré bien a nuestros hijos —jura extasiado, sin caer en la grosería de jurar.

Está consciente de que es retorcido. Está consciente de que no es lo que la joya del infierno anhela. Está consciente de todo lo que debería estar consciente, pero no le interesa. En lo único que puede pensar es en la figura modificada de quien fue el ángel más hermoso, el cuerpo esbelto del más espléndido demonio abultado en la zona del vientre. Piensa en esto, piensa en lo exquisito de sus feromonas mientras su cuerpo acepta todo lo que tenga que darle. Piensa en su voz cortada, que en su letargo le nombra, y piensa en el sabor del líquido que escurre por los muslos impropios, indicando insatisfacción. 

A Satán le gusta complacer a tan delicioso ejemplar en los momentos más calmados de su relación, y es por eso que continúa, el gozo rebosando desde el fondo de su corazón. Continúa y lo siente abultado, convenientemente listo, pero no se detiene. Prefiere asegurarse.

Como todo lo que ha orquestado en el último tiempo, Satán efectúa y se asegura de saciarse, de saciar sus ansias, de cubrir los espacios y arreglar las faltas.

—Era necesario —baja la voz, y protege con su cuerpo la contextura de Lucifer —. Sino, jamás me habrías dejado hacerlo.

¿Quién podría culpabilizarlo?

—Espero que no hagas berrinches —muerde el lóbulo de su oreja, acomodado en su calor, un calor pegajoso —porque solo me estoy consintiendo un poco.

Al fin y al cabo, Lucifer había sido egoísta desde el principio.


End file.
